


So Long, And Thanks For All The Fish

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Goodbyes, Life After Merlin, Moving On, What Fucking Life After Merlin, camelotremix compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner created for the Merlin RPF Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long, And Thanks For All The Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonilicious/gifts).



> Trying to be clever with the title there. Because, you know. The goodbye and all. And, um. Arthur. Arthur Dent, but nevertheless an Arthur. Um. OKAY OKAY I SUCK, but thank you for hosting this fest, Moonie! <333
> 
> Drawn for the [Merln RPF Fest over on LJ](http://merlinrpf.livejournal.com/183456.html)

[ **Merlin RPF Fest** ](http://merlinrpf.livejournal.com/183456.html)

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/31937.html)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/So-Long-And-Thanks-For-All-The-Fish-396458934)  |  [Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/59519346761/banner-art-created-for-the-merlin-rpf-fest)**


End file.
